Magic Factory
by shadowsythe22
Summary: An alternate reality to rainbow factory where instead of pegasi this time it's unicorns. our main character Colgate, has just woken up in a metal cage inside a dark and cold room. in the cage she finds five other unicorns who she must share the same fate with. will she be able to trust her cellmates, and will she learn the dark secrets outside her cage, and will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1: Caged

**-READ THIS-**

**this idea was inspired by ****Legendary Brony****. originally i was going to post his story up on my account temporarily since he was having trouble with his computer and couldn't post on his own. but now it seems that he has lost time to write the story and has abandoned it... but i'm going to save it. this is his story... everything you read is his idea but it's written by me. hopefully this will inspire you to try and find the time to work on this story legendary brony... i would be glad to pass it on to you at any time.**

**the story itself is going to be an elongated version of rainbow factory. it's going to have a different story line where it's not pegasi being taken but unicorns instead. other than making rainbows we will be making something else, something that will be later revealed as the story progresses. i plan on finishing this story if legendary brony still doesn't want to write it. he says that he's bad at writing .. but i dont accept that as an excuse.**

**the following story is rated R**

**there will be violence**

**there will be death**

**and there will be blood... oh yes, there will be blood. **

**-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED-**

everything around me was so... so cold, so desolate. i felt like somepony had sucked all the life and energy out of the air and replaced it with bitterness and despair. my head was throbbing, i could feel it in my sleep. i can't remember much of what happened the other night. i was just at home, brushing my teeth, then the lights go out. i couldn't see anything and the next thing i knew i was asleep. i'm afraid that i don't know where i am. i'm scared, i don't know what i will be waking up to and i don't look forward to seeing it. i could feel the floor beneath me, it was stone cold and rock hard too. the air around me was cold, it blew through my fur and chilled my skin.

my name is colgate, i'm a dentist back in ponyville. i love that town to pieces, but some of the ponies there should really eat more fruits and vegetables instead of sweets and sugar. especially a certain pink maned party pony, who is the base of my whole business. she comes in every month with cavities in her teeth. she says she gets them from all the party's she goes to, and she goes to at least three or four party's every month. i often keep good care of my teeth and have good dental hygiene. my pearly white teeth nicely compliment my sapphire blue mane and tail with an off white swirl. my slightly lighter blue fur and sharp horn. my cutie mark is of an hourglass. i don't get how this makes sense when i'm a dentist, but ponies often tell me that i'm very patient.

as i slowly started to bat my eyes open my sight was flooded with a large view of grey and depressing colors. everything was still a bit fuzzy, but i seemed to be in some sort of cage. the ground under me was stone and we were in some kind of large room. it was cold and i was shivering. i looked around and i couldn't see anything good out of this. i felt trapped and helpless. i climbed into a sitting position and in a desperate attempt tried to push the bars of the cage out of my way, no hope. as i pushed on the bars i felt something rub against my neck. when i looked down there was a large metal collar around my neck. i didn't like it and i made me scared, i tried grabbing it and pulling it off, but it wouldn't come off. it didn't even look like it would even open, it looked like a perfectly solid metal ring they somehow slid over my head.

"tugging on that thing isn't going to help you... the collars don't come off." said a burly voice behind me. in a fit of shock and surprise i quickly snapped back to see who was behind me. turned out there where several ponies behind me in this cage. i was laying in the far corner all by myself. "you'll take you're head off before that collar." said a large brown unicorn stallion. all of these ponies where unicorns, but not ones i was familiar with.

"what is this place!?" i asked abruptly.

"don't know..." said the stallion.

"please... you have to help me get out." i begged.

"theres no use." said a mare on the other side of the cage. "security around these parts is tight... nothing gets past those damn robot guards."

"freaking harp troopers." said one other stallion in the corner next to the mare.

"h-harp?" i asked confused. i felt like a kid in an adult conversation. i could hear what they were saying but i couldn't understand a damn thing. all i knew is that i was trapped in this cage and there didn't seem to be much hope if any at all. "what are... harp troopers."

"uhm... H.A.R.P." said a rather intelligent sounding stallion next to the first brown stallion. he was wearing glasses, had a light brown coat and light blue hair. "it's an anagram. hydraulic, anatomic, robot, ponies... harp."

"r-robot ponies?" i said softly as i was still unsure of what i just heard.

"you'll know when you see one..." said the first stallion. "they come in here every day to feed us and give us something to drink... need to keep us alive for whatever they have planned for us."

"w-what are they going to do?" i asked feeling more scared now than before. i was shaking now from fear instead of cold. i had bumps running down my skin under my fur.

"nopony knows..." said the mare. "they come in here about every other day or so and grab one of us, say they have some questions to ask us... then they drag the pony away and they're never seen again... at least they don't come back here." she said. i was scared out of my mind. i just want to go home, this has to be a bad dream, it has to be.

"no no NOOO... i want to go home..." i said covering my head and balling up. i broke from my fetal position and started pounding on the bars of the cage. "LET ME OUT..." i shouted at the top of my lungs.

"thats no use..." said the first stallion. i kept pounding until my hooves were sore from hitting the metal bars and i just fell to the cold stone ground and curled up in a ball. i felt like crying, but i didn't want to cry in front of these five other ponies. "hey... what's you're name?" asked the brown stallion. he had deep blue eyes and a cutie mark of a what seemed to be a ring of lightning.

"i... i'm colgate..." i said timidly. "i'm a dentist in ponyville

"well colgate..." said the stallion. "i'm shock wave... nice to meet you." he said smiling at me. it didn't do a good job of making me feel better, i still felt helpless and afraid.

"my names sapphron..." said the mare at the other corner of the cage. she had light green hair with a white coat. she had a picture of some kind of flower for a cutie mark. she had light green eyes and a bright smile, looks like she takes good care of her teeth. "i'm a herbalist back in tottington." she said.

"my names star burst." said the stallion next to sapphron. he had light blue fur with a deep and dark mane and tail. his hair was ragged and dirty, all of theirs was, i can imagine they've been in here for a while. his cutie mark was a cluster of stars. "i'm an astronomer all the way from canterlot."

"my names firewall." said the other stallion at the opposite side of the cage from sapphron. he had light black fur with a yellow mane and tail that had an orange frost at the end of it. his cutie mark was a picture of a shield surrounded in fire. "i'm a mechanic for the canterlot royal guard... i was stationed outside of gryphon village before i wound up here."

" and uh, my names screensaver." said the other pony next to shockwave in the middle of the cage. he was rather skinny with a light tan coat and dark brown hair. he was wearing prescription glasses and had blue eyes. his cutie mark was a computer with chains and a lock covering it. "i'm a technician from manehattan... i work with computers mostly, and i'm very good at programming."

"it's nice to... to meet you all." i said becoming a bit more comfortable knowing these ponies. they seemed like very nice ponies, and they have them all picked out too. we all seem to come from different corners of equestria. i looked back to shockwave who seemed rather distant. he had a scar on the left side of his face that reached all the way under his muzzle. "hey uh... you didn't tell us where you're from or what you do shockwave." i said still timidly.

"i... i'm an ex guard." he said. " i used to live in canterlot."

"ex guard... you look to young to have retired or get discharged." i said curiously. he pouted and then let out a deep sigh before rolling his head over to the left, hiding his scar once more.

"i... i left the force." he said. "after my bestfriend died i wanted nothing to do with the royal guard, so i went AWOL, fled to apalooza, became a farmer... haven't been bothered for a few years now... until this." he said. i didn't know what to say. i wanted to speak but i couldn't think of anything to ask or comment with. everypony else seemed to act the same way. i just sat there in a fetal position trying to keep warm. i wrapped my tail around the base of my flank so it would keep warm against the cold stone floor. soon the room was flooded with a red light that flashed all around and a loud whistle sounded off. it almost scared me out of my fur.

"well looks like its feeding time." said sapphron. soon an almost unnoticeable door opened from the ground up revealing an empty white hallway. i could hear the sound of hooves clanging on the ground, then as they grew closer they soon sounded more metallic, than natural. and soon a large robotic pony reared its ugly head. it was made of full metal and was black and shiny. it had the word ' H.A.R.P." printed on each side and for a false cutie mark there was just a single cog gear on each side of its flank. its eyes were glowing bright yellow and it was carrying a cart full of grey and disgusting looking food.

the bard of the cage opened up at one side next to the door and the metallic robot pony walked in and pulled the cart in with it. it didn't have any false mane or tail, i guess it didn't need one. once it pulled all the way in a large plate of metal slid across his back and opened up into a hole. from the hole spouted several long metallic tentacles. each one had a claw at the end of it which it used to grab the bowls and pass them over to each of us. i curled up even more afraid that the robot would grab me and take me away, but when i looked back there was a bowl of food in front of me and the robots claws were receding back into its shell.

"IN ONE HOUR(S) THE BOWLS WILL BE COLLECTED AND ONE STALLION/MARE WILL BE CHOSEN BY RANDOM INTERVALS..." said the large robot pony speaking in a scary and deep robotic and clearly fake voice. it had a fake mouth that just glowed every time he made a sound. " THE CHOSEN PONY WILL BE ESCORTED TO AN ALTERNATE LOCATION AND HE/SHE WILL BE QUESTIONED." said the robot before turning around and walking out of the cage and pushing the cart with him now. the cage closed behind him and then the door shut as well.

nopony said anything. there was really nothing to say, we were all scared, i could feel it. i looked down and stared at the bowl of food i was just given. the others started eating but i found it hard to even touch the stuff. it was grey and soggy looking like oatmeal. it looks like it definitely doesn't taste good and probably isn't good enough for a regular meal. this looks like it's just barely enough to get by on. but, i didn't have much choice, so i started eating. it tasted horrible, like Styrofoam i kept eating though, trying to force it down... i need the strength. i need to find a way out of here no matter what. but i'm not sure if i can, i'm scared, confused and alone. even with these other ponies here, i still feel abandoned and trapped.

****i might never get out of here.


	2. Chapter 2: Survey

Being trapped in this cage felt like an eternity, but it was most likely only a few hours since I woke up. The other ponies in here didn't like to talk, and I was a bit shy and scared to say anything. My empty bowl that once contained disgusting grey mush, was sitting intron of me. I laid on the ground and wrapped my hooves around me to keep warm. Suddenly however the sound of the sliding door startled me from my near sleep and I woke up and looked back. Now two metallic robot ponies entered the cage. They looked around and their eyes scanned the room. Shivers ran up my spine as they passed over me. One of the, opened up its back and blabbers shot out again. They grabbed the bowls and that robot left leaving only one.

"AQUIRING TARGET DATA..." Said the robot pony staring off into space. It's eyes seemed to faintly flash for a few second. Once his eyes stopped flashing they turned back to yellow and the robots head immediately shot straight to screensaver huddled in the corner next to starburst. " TARGET ACQUIRED... BEGIN COLLECTION PROCESS..." Said the robot as it marched over to screensaver, staring him down.

" hey you get away from him... You have no right to keep us trapped here." Said starburst trying to defend the helpless pony. He was just shoved aside with ease. The robots back opened up and grabbed screensaver by the waist trapping his front hooves so he could move.

"YOU WILL BE TAKEN FO-" said the robot pony before starburst let out a fierce shout as he ran right into the robot with all his strength and sent it flying. It flew over towards me and I screamed and jumped out of the way. The robot hit the side of the cage and laid at its side. It looked like it was trying to get up but Couldn't get up.

" HA..." Said starburst in his moment of victory. " take that you robot asshole... Teach you to kidnap innocent ponies." He said. " these things may seem big, but they are just as heavy as most ponies."

" what's the matter with you?" Said sapphron. " your going to get us all killed."

" what do you mean... Look he can't even get up, we just need to knock them on their sides... We can get out of here." Said starburst. The robot pony that landed where I was recently sitting was trying to get up but soon stopped and went silent. It's back opened up and tentacles shot out from it. They went up into the air and then landed on the ground. The robot pony picked itself up and stood back on four hooves. " oh shit..." Said starburst.

" PREVIOUS TARGET VOID..." Said the robot pony. In an instant it's eyes flared a fiery red and saw blades shot out from every inch of its metallic shell and they started spinning rapidly making some king of deadly armor. The tentacles shot back out from its back and waved in the air. " NEW TARGET ACQUIRED..." Said the robot slowly walking over to starburst. "LETHAL FORCE AUTHORIZED... BEGIN TERMINATION OF HOSTILE TARGET." Said the robot now talking in a darker and more evil sounding voice.

" crap..." Said starburst. He and all the other smeared clear of the robot death machine. It grew closer to him and the grabbers on the ends of each tentacle seen to open up and then close together forming small drill bits at the end of each tentacle the spun around and filled the air with a high pitched whirring sound. A few more tentacles shot out from the robots back but these ones had saw blades at the end of them. One of them lashed out towards starburst but he ducked down and it hit the bars of the cage.

Starburst seeing that he had survived got up and ran to the other side of the cage. His progress was halted by a volley of tentacles that shot out from the robots back and cut him off. He tried running back but he was blocked off again. He was trapped in a web of blades and tentacles. The robot grew closer and closer and starburst fell to the ground. He turned his head so he wouldn't see it coming and I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see it. I covered my ears too, I knew he would probably scream in pain... And I didn't need to hear it.

I waited... And waited. When I was sure it was over I looked back but the pony just stood there looking at starburst. He looked back at it breathing heavily. Soon the blades on its body and tentacles stopped spinning and receded back into its shell. The tentacles flew back and the hole in its back closed. The robot stood there motionless. It's red glowing eyes soon faded to black and it fell to the ground completely frozen... Did... Did it shut down. Starburst sat there breathing heavily staring at the robot still fearing for his life.

" my my... What a mess we've caused here..." Said a strange new voice. Everypony including me shot our heads towards the sound of the voice and there was a large black stallion standing in the doorway. He was larger than most stallions and he was... I think he was a robot too. His left hoof and right back hoof where robotic limbs. There was a sliver of metal than ran by his back like a metal spine. Wires coiled around it and stuck into his fur and skin. His left eyes was glowing and red, like a robot and there was scaring shown above and below it. He had black fur and a dark green mane with lighter green swirls in it. His real eye was blue and his flank was mostly metal on one side. On his flank was an imprinted and colored cutie mark of a book with locks and chains around it.

" who... Who are you?" I asked timidly as I was genuinely afraid of the large stallion. He didn't look natural, he was horrifying and scary.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked my dear little unicorn..." He said with a glare of interest in his eyes. " my name used to be black shadow... But that was when I was...normal, shall we saw. As you can see now I am not so normal... But my little pony... You may refer to me as ... My subordinates refer to me as the iron hoof, a title I've grown fond of... Don't make me show you why." He said raising a hoof slightly in intimidation.

" what do you want with us...?" Asked shockwave.

" just asking a few questions, then we are going to put you through a simple test... That is all."

" what happens if we pass the test?" I asked nervously. He glared at me again and smiled.

" if you pass the test then you can proceed... If you fail, then there will be consequences."

" what consequences...?" Asked sapphron.

" we still need one pony to come with us... Who would like to volunteer."

What are the consequences...?" Asked sapphron more intently now.

" you will see... If you want to know then follow me and fail the test for yourself... If not then it is none of your business to be troubling over it." He said getting a bit upset at her. " now... If one of you won't come with me then ill be forced to choose."

Still no pony spoke up. I just sat in the corner away from everypony. I felt safe since I wasn't in that huge stallions direct line of sight. I could see one of the robot ponies outside and to the side of the door. I had a feeling there would be another one on the opposite side of the door. The large stallion kept looking around but still nopony spoke up or said anything. I don't think anypony was eagerly willing to just volunteer.

" fine then..." He said. "I'll choose..." Just then the two robots outside the door walked in and stood behind the large stallion. He looked around the room searching. Suddenly his head shot straight towards me and my heart stopped. " ahh... How about you... My dearie." He said taking a few strides over. I just laid back trying to cover myself and keep him away. I even shook my head. " don't worry dear... We won't hurt you... Just want to ask some questions."

I kept laying there still scared and afraid. I couldn't trust him, and I had no way of knowing if he was telling the truth. I was in a strange place and being put through things I don't understand. He stood there towering above me as I laid on the ground helplessly. The others simply stared at us waiting for something to happen. His one real eye seemed kind and helping in a way. But the red glowing bionic eye on the other side of his face, surrounded my metal plating and wires, was very off putting. It made him seem like a terrible monster who only wants to hurt me.

"Please come with me dear... Or I will have to drag you there." He said.

" what... What are you going to do with me?" I asked shivering and trying to push myself up against the bars even more.

" like I said before..." He said. " we're just going to ask you some questions." He looked down at me and the robots behind him took a few steps closer and their backs opened up. Tentacles flew out and waved up above everypony. I didn't want to go, but I don't want to get hurt, and I don't trust this robots anymore. So I slowly started to climb up to my four hooves. " there we go... Good," he said as I was now on all fours. " now please follow me... We can begin soon." He said turning around and walking.

" uhm... Okay." I said slowly walking behind him. The robots stayed behind and we passed through the cage bars then the doors. The robots followed behind me and the doors closed. The last thing I saw were the hopeless eyes of the other ponies staring at me. We were in the hallway now and it was an entirely different place. The floors, walls, and ceiling were all white and somehow managed to create its own light. The hallway was warm too, instead of that cold frigid cell. I noticed there were no doors, anywhere. It was a long empty, white hallway. I looked behind me and saw only one door. It was a large metal and mechanical door at the very end of the hallway. There was a red glow around it. That one door seemed to scare me the most out of anything. I was glad that we aren't heading towards that door.

" alright through here..." Said . We stopped suddenly and the wall next to us opened up into a hidden door. The large robot ponies escorted me into the room and left me in there. The door closed behind me and I looked around in a panic. It was like a questioning room. There was a window, probably a one way mirror, a table with two chairs on either side and a doorway along the wall with the mirror. There was a dim light hanging from up above. I was so nervous that I was sweating, shaking, and getting dizzy. Suddenly the door on the wall opened up, and a whole new pony walked out.

He was as tall as me and rather skinny. He had a lab coat on with goggles resting above his horn on his head and a clipboard in his hoof. There was a pen in his coat pocket that he might use to write with. He closed the door behind him and walked in. He had lit brown fur with orange scraggly hair. His tail was longer and unkempt. The goggles made his hair a mess and he seemed rather tired since he had bags under his eyes. It was glad to know he wasn't a robot or cyborg pony... Maybe he will be nicer than the others.

" hello there miss... Please have a seat and we can begin." He said taking a seat. I reluctantly walked over and slowly took a seat.

" wh-what are you going to do with me?" I asked nervously.

" don't worry, I'm just going to ask you a series of questions... I want you to answer them." He said.

" what happens after that?" I asked.

" what happens after is determined on your answers... Shall we begin?" He said looking up to me. I felt less nervous around him since he was just a regular pony and that he hasn't raised his voice or threatened me yet. He didn't seem bad, so I felt better, but I still don't want to be here anymore. I never answered his question about starting, but he did anyway. " alright, question one... What is your name?" He asked taking out his pen and clicking it open.

"Uhm... Colgate..." I said nervously.

" alright..." He said scribbling down the answer on his clipboard. " question two, where do you live nonspecifically." He said.

" non-what?" I said confused by his vocab.

" the town you live in, I just need the town, no address or anything."

" oh... I... I live in ponyville." I said.

" alright..." He murmured writing down the answer. " please list all your current and previous occupations." He said. Occupations... That's just a fancy word for job.

" I've had one job, I work as a dentist." I said.

" and this job required a college degree?... Correct."

" uhm... Yes." I sputtered.

" alright..." He murmured again scribbling down the answers. " does dentistry specifically require the use of magic, if not do you use magic regardless."

" well, it doesn't need to be done with magic..." I said. " my assistant is a Pegasus, but I use magic anyway, its more sterile."

" wonderful..." Said the pony. " how popular would you say you're business is, does it take in manny clients or buyers?" He asked.

" I have the only dental clinic in ponyville... Everypony comes to me." I said quite proud of it. I've never truly been in it for the money, but I have to help regardless.

" impressive..." He scribbled more down on the paper. He seemed to write down more than I said. " when you were young, when did you first gain noticeable control over your magical abilities?"

" that's a while back now..." I said not quite being able to remember my childhood very well. " I think the first time I ever used my magic to actually do something, was when I was eight... Yes when I was eight." I said excitedly remembering now. " it was summer and I just-" I said before the other stallion stopped me.

" alright miss Colgate..." He said. " I don't need a story on your childhood, when you were eight is good enough." He said putting his hoof dawn and writing some more.

" oh... I'm sorry." I said with my excitement now gone again.

" now, when you were young did you ever experience magical outburst?" He asked looking at his chart and not anywhere else.

" I had one when I was just a filly, too young to really remember, but my mother brings it up all the time... And one more time when I was five, just starting school." I said.

" would you say these were stress induced?" He asked.

" I can't really say for sure when I was a filly... But when I was five, going to school for the first time was pretty scary, so I guess so." I said.

" you guess so?" He said looking up at me.

" I'm 32. Your expecting me to remember stuff from when I was five, jeez give me a break." I said getting a bit mad. " you use throw me in a freezing cage for no good reason then question me... You can't honestly expect this to go perfectly..." I said getting angry now and remembering that I was trapped here against my own will.

" alright... Miss Colgate calm down. I understand, just a take a minute and relax then tell me when your ready to continue." He said. He had a very calming voice and it did help. Because I was already angry I still wanted to be angry, but I started calming down in a few seconds and regained my composure. I felt like I was at the doctors as a kid.

" alright... Alright, I'm fine." I said. I didn't want to be fine, I still wanted to be angry and upset. I want to get out of here, but if I have to go through their damn test to get out then so be it.

" good... Now, how often do you use your magical abilities?" He asked.

" all the time, in and out of work." I said calmly.

" what do you use your magical abilities for?"

" mostly carrying things and levitating objects..." I said.

" do you know any special spells or incantations?" Asked the stallion.

"N-no." I said reluctantly. Suddenly the room started to flash red and I became scared. " w-what?..." I sputtered.

" miss Colgate please don't lie to me." He said. " we can tell." Soon the red flashing went away and the room was normal again. " once again, do you know any special spells or incantations?"

"I... I know a few..." I said nervously.

" what are they?"

" I have a friend named twilight sparkle... She helps me with my magic." I said. " she showed me a spell to heal small wounds." I said.

" you said you knew a few... Are there others?" He asked.

" just one other." I said. " I have a bad history of getting in trouble on the streets, since I work into the late hours and I have to walk home from work, the streets of ponyville can be dangerous at night... I used to get mugged occasionally."

" please skip to the point miss Colgate." He said.

" well twilight showed me a defensive magic spell to keep me safe on the way home." I said.

" can you explain what the spell is?" Asked the pony.

" it's an intermediate magical bolt..." I said. " it's powerful and can knock back most ponies..."

" what is the killing potential of this spell?" He asked.

" killing potential...?" I said offset by this question. " I've never killed anypony with it, I used it only once and just blew the wind out of somepony." I said.

" what would it take to kill a regular pony with this type of spell?" He asked more concerned. I had thought about using this spell to escape, but with the robot ponies and that large cyborg pony, I don't think I would have stood a chance, even with regular ponies it would have been a long shot.

" I guess if you hit them a couple of times it...cit would do something." I said. " it's not an attack spell, it's defensive. My friends explained it to me, it just pushes ponies back by focusing energy and releasing it in a wave or blast." He stared at me and I just looked nervously at him.

" alright... So the killing potential of this spell is very low, but the force and defensive properties are substantial... Alright then." He said scribbling down more notes. " now, have you ever been married or in a relationship."

" I- I had a boyfriend in college." I said.

" has your relationship changed since then?"

" we stopped seeing each other."

" how long has the relationship lasted and how did it end?"

" five years... We were together one year after college, but we both lived in opposite sides of Equestria... We couldn't keep the long distance relationship."

" was your boyfriend a unicorn?" He asked.

" uhm... No... He was a Pegasus." I said remembering back to my college days.

" in the time of your relationship, have you ever had intercourse?" He asked. I was shocked by the personal question, but there was no way of avoiding it. They must have a spell in here that detects when I'm lying... So I can't Wesley my way out of it... But I want to get out of here, so I should answer the question I guess.

" uhm... Yes... On several occasions." I said blushing lightly.

" don't be embarrassed miss Colgate, this information is staying here in a disclosed file." He said, that didn't really help at all, but he tried. " now, has intercourse ever lead to any complications?" He asked.

" uhh... No." I said.

" did you use protection?"

" yes."

" have you had intercourse any time after your relationship?"

" no..." I said abruptly.

" alright... Next set of questions, then we're done." He said jotting down a few more things then putting the pen down. " do you have any illnesses, mental disorders, or allergies?"

" no mental illness or viruses like that... Uhh. I am allergic to dogs." I said.

" how severe are your allergies?" He asked.

" not very, it won't kill me... I just can't stop sneezing around them... And my throat gets all scratchy... But that clears up in an hour or two." I said.

" alright... Did your parents or relatives have any diseases or illnesses that may be generic?" He asked.

" my mother had magnetic discharge..." I said. Magnetic discharge is a generic, magical disease of the horn. Since magic has a very equal frequency to that of the earths magnetic field it conducts through metal easily. But magnetic discharge it when it becomes very In tune to the magnetic field and often bolts of magical energy can escape the horn if you get close to something metal."

" have you started showing any signs of magnetic discharge?"

" no... I went to have myself tested at my mothers request... The doctors said there's a very slim chance of me developing it." I said.

" excellent..." Said the pony. " now there Sony one more thing we need from you..." He said. " I just need you to follow my pen with your eyes if you please." He said.

" uhm... Sure." I said. He started waving the pen to the left and the right and I followed it like he said. He brought it down to the table and then up to the tip of his horn. He kept it there and his horn then started to glow white. I was confused then there was a bright flash and everything seemed to fade. I felt numb and everything was white now. I could slowly feel myself slipping away and soon enough I was out cold as the white light began to fade to black.

Not even while I'm dreaming do I feel safe...

-Authors Note: whoa... things are happening and they are happening fast... already been called into questioning by this new scary cyborg guy. and what will become of ponyville's beloved dentist Colgate ... what about those other ponies in the cage? all good questions with answers that will be revealed in the future chapters. until then, keep holding on to the edge of your chairs ladies and gentlecolts... there's always more to come. characters and ideas inspired and created by **Legendary** **Brony**written by me. stay safe, stay sober, and stay shady.-End of Note-


	3. Chapter 3: Venting

Slowly and lazily my eyes started to open up and the world around me started to come into view. I was on a bed this time, it was comfy and very soft. It had a pillow and covers. The room was at a nice temperature and there was a light on above me. That was about all that was in the room except for a small bedside table. There were no doors, windows, or openings... The only thing in here was a large metal vent up on the wall.

" but... I thought I could go home... I answered your questions... Please let me go." I shouted out thinking that somepony would still be able to hear me. I wasn't as scared as I was before... But I still felt trapped. I was nervous now, wondering what was left for me to do. Suddenly the wall slid open and revealed a door. And through the door walked that large cyborg pony from before. Mr. Steel, I think it was.

" hello there miss Colgate, glad your awake... I hope you like the new establishment we have prepared for you." He said with a smile on his face.

" why am I here...?" I asked. " why can't you just let me go?"

"This is more opportunistic my dear... You wouldn't have wanted to fail that test... Trust me. So as the first order of business, congratulations... You passed."

" great... Now let me go home... Please." I said.

" now now... That's not the end of it... But you have nothing to fear... Now we have a series of more physical tests for you." He said... More tests. Dammit, I just want to go home. " we have given you a cozy room with a bed and a timed supply of food." He said.

" but... I want to go home... What other tests are there?" I asked feeling crushed.

" just a few physical tests to fully understand your magical ability."

" why do you care... What I can do with my magic is my business and mine alone... Not yours." I said. I waited for a second and he just started laughing. I got scared and confused again.

" but my dear... Your magic IS our business... Thus brings us to the next part... Where you are." He said.

" where am I?" I asked a bit redundantly.

" this is a facility that regulates the fluctuation of Equestrias magic and energy." He said. I thought deeply on that sentence and soon became confused... That... That can't be right.

" how... But... That's not possible." I said, it was the only thing I could think to say.

" I understand it may be confusing... Allow me to explain." He said. " magic... Is the ability to control objects through the power of will... But do you know how that power travels?"

" yea- uh... No...I-I don't." I said reluctantly.

" magic travels through a field of energy that spreads across the land... We call this the veil... Without proper maintenance magic would still be possible... But it would be very unstable and uncontrollable... We keep that in balance." He said.

" uh... Ok, but what do you need with me?" I asked feeling minutely angry and upset that I'm still stuck here. I don't want to be here anymore... I want to go home.

" we need somepony to go through a few tests... So we can analyze your magical pattern and then configure the veil to suit it... You have the same magical pattern as an average unicorn... So we need to put you through some tests as a sort of... Leveling ground... Yeah." He said smiling.

" why should I help you... You foalnapped me and trapped me in a cage... Why the hell should I trust you?" I shouted.

" we apologize for that... This is a very secret facility... And I can promise you that you will be released after the testing... Of course we will have to wipe your memory of the entire events taken place here... Surely you understand."

" no... I don't... Why are you doing this... Why does it have to be a secret... And why do you need to while my memory?" I said.

" so you don't release any information about this place." He said.

" I don't even know where this place is... Even then if I told somepony they probably wouldn't believe me..." I said angrily.

"It's just a safety precaution miss Colgate... We promise that no harm will come to you, and that you will be released at the end of the test." He said. He turned around and left the room but turned back to look at me. " we will give you some time to think about it, you have three days to decide, when you have made your decision press the green button on the wall... Good day." He said as the door shut closed behind him.

" wait... What green button... What happens after three days... You can't keep me in here... WAIT!" I shouted, but it was no use... I wouldn't be surprised if these walls were soundproof. I let out a deep sigh and then I heard the sound of something sliding behind me. I quickly shot my head around and saw the wall open up partially and reveal a small green button in the wall. I looked away from it and just sat down... I almost felt like crying, but I can't let them know I'm weak... I won't let them take advantage of me like this.

" we need to get out..." I heard. My ears perked up instantly and I shot my head all around the room.

" hello... Who's there." I said. Obviously there isn't anypony in this room... There absolutely nowhere for them to hide. I tried listening closely for more voices... But there were none. It must have been my imagination. I let out another deep sigh and laid up against the wall. Just then there was another sliding noise and a small slit opened up in the wall.

"LUNCH TIME..." Said a scary robotic voice. And a tray of food pushed its way through the slit. I walked up and cautiously used my magic to grab the tray and take it from the robot pony standing on the other side. I levitated it over to the table at the end of the bed and looked at it. I walked over and started looking at the hovering food, when I noticed I was using my magic... I hadn't even thought about my magic... Like I had completely forgotten about it. Next thing I noticed that old collar around my neck was gone. I placed the food on the table and stared at it. It was mashed potatoes with orange juice, a bowl of mixed berries, and a sandwich, I don't know what kind of sandwich... And I don't care, I'm not hungry.

I ignored my food and sat down on the bed. I put my hooves on my head and started to slouch over the bed and just sit there in hopelessness. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. How can something like this even exist? The princess can't honestly condone this?... Can she? I was so mad right now but I have nothing to be mad at. There's nothing I can do... Those robot ponies are too strong and I'm not like my friend twilight who can do ridiculous magic tricks like shoot Lasers or pick up one ton objects. The most I can lift is the corner of my couch when I'm sweeping up and cleaning.

" are you sure?" Said a voice again... It sounded strangely familiar but so very distant that it was hard to tell it was real, but once again I popped my head up in curiosity.

" I'm certain it should work..." Said another new voice... It was still strangely familiar. I looked around the room even more and started walking around. I was certain now that these voices weren't in my head. they must be coming from somewhere. I moved around the room listening as I heard various mumbles and groans. I looked all around until I found one place that I was sure they were the loudest... Still I couldn't make them out too well anymore.

" ugh... I'm sick of eating this disgusting grey shit..." Said a clear and very familiar voice. I think it was sapphron... Is... Is she on the other side of this wall? I started looking around the wall then I looked up and saw the large vent resting higher up on the wall. I quickly looked around the room... There was no way that they could see me... I was completely closed in. I used my magic to slowly levitate the food I got earlier onto my bed and bring the large table over to the wall. I placed it neatly up against the wall. I cautiously climbed on top and stood straight up on the table. I was now pretty high up. I placed my ear up against the vent and I could feel cool air rushing out of it. I listened closely.

" I wonder whatever happened to that green mare from yesterday...?" Said a familiar voice. I didn't know the ponies from last time too well to remember their voices except for sapphron who had a very southern accent. The others are a blur.

" you mean Colgate... Don't worry about her... There's nothing we can do about it now... They'll come back for another one of us in a day or so." Said another familiar stallion. I looked around some more and checked out the vent. It was simply screwed into the wall. I used my magic to grab ahold of the screws and I tighten them. They each quickly came out and I levied the screws down to the floor and hid them under the bed. The vent seemed to stay in place pretty well on its own. I used my magic to pull it out of place and open up a new area. I placed the vent down on the table and took a deep breath. The. I let out a deeper sigh.

I slowly started to crawl my way into the vent. It was quite large and easy to move around in. I didn't close the vent behind me because I don't plan on staying in here... But I do think that this might provide a viable escape for future reference. I used my magic to make my horn glow and light up. Soon the whole vent was visible. I say a short crawl way right in front of me. Then the vent forked off to the right. I crawled my way over to the vent opening in front of me to see what was in there. The vent was dusty and dark and very cold. I could hear the voices growing much more clearer now as I approached the other vent opening.

" hey... What's that light?" Asked one voice. Then there was silence as I grew closer to the vent gate. The vent opening in front of me wasn't like the one I took down which was like a metal screen... This ones just a few bars... But I think they can still be taken out... Maybe. I crawled up to the vent gate and looked out into the room. It was a dark room with a large cage in it. I looked down to see five ponies stranded in the cage... It was them, I knew it. Screensaver, shockwave, sapphron, fire wall, and starburst.

" sweet celestia..." Said shockwave. Now that I've seen them again I can tell their names. " it's Colgate... What... How are you up there?" He asked.

" Colgate... It good to see you." Said fire wall.

" how did you get in the vents honey?" Said sapphron.

" it's a long story..." I said. " I'm in the room right next to you... They said I passed the test and they want me to do some more tests for them... They said if I do, then they would set me free." I said.

" well what are you waiting for... You get outa here. They won't want you snooping around like this." Said shockwave.

" hey... How are you using magic?" Asked screensaver.

" huh... Oh, I don't have that collar on anymore, they took it off." I said.

" interesting..." He mumbled.

" you get going... You need to get out of here." Said shockwave again.

" no... I don't want to play their games... Besides I don't believe they'll really let me out of here... I don't trust them... But I might be able to get out through this vent." I said excitedly.

" then go sugar..." Said sapphron. " don't you worry about us, we can stay here and rough it out... But now you've shown us the way out... Just don't worry... Go." She said excitedly trying to help me into leaving for my own good.

" no... I want to stay and help... This isn't right." I said. " I can help... There has to be a way to get you all out of there..." I said.

" well..." Said screensaver. Sapphron nudged him and then shushed him.

" what... What is it... Tell me." I demanded.

" don't let her know... We don't want her to get in trouble..." Said sapphron.

" screensaver tell me." I said looking at him and trying to work it out of him.

" well... I noticed something when that robot picked me up with its tentacles..." He said. Sapphron rolled her eyes and walked away form him. " the slot that opens up on their backs to release the tentacles it a weakness. It leaves their entire insides open... I could even see a power core, if we can distract one one of us could rip out the power core."

" so you can take them down?" I asked excitedly.

" I'm not sure..." He said.

" it probably might not work... Those freaks are very tough... They could have a sensor or something built into them... Plus how do we distract one of them?" Asked fire wall.

" well I thought about that too..." Said screensaver. They seemed to get very angry when you tip them over... So I figured if one of us tipped one over and got it mad... Then it would be too focused on its target to see anything else... But that would be dangerous."

" no kidding it would be dangerous..." Said starburst. " that thing nearly took my fucking head off last time... Somepony else can tip it over... Cause I won't."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked hoping I could be of assistance.

" there's not ,inch you can do... Your all the way up there... And were down here." He said.

" I still think you should head out on your own sugar... We have a plan... We can make it out of here." Said sapphron.

" are you sure...?" I asked. " I still want to help." I said.

" you get out... Go... Do it for us... Just save yourself... And get help once your out... Let them know about this place... This can't be alright with celestia."

" oh... Alright... I'll go... I'll be back with help. I promise." I said crawling back in the vent. I could hear them cheering me on to go and I started backing up until I could see the other path to the right. I smiled and started crawling down. My horn lit up the way quite nicely and it seemed like a straight shot out of here. I kept crawling and crawling. And I could feel a gentle breeze on my face, it felt nice... Like a spring breeze.

As I crept down the duct the breeze grew stronger and stronger and soon it felt like I was sitting in front of a giant fan. There was a humming sound in the air that seemed fairly close. The duct branches off to the right again and I slowly made my way over. I made the turn and the first thing I saw was a bright light, sunlight. The next thing I saw, however, was much more terrifying. A giant metal fan, spinning rapidly in the duct was blocking my only way out. I shot back a few inches since it was very close. I looked at the fan shocked and broken. I tried using my magic to keep it still but it was spinning to fast and too strong... I couldn't hold it... Damn.

I let out a deep depressing sigh and started crawling back. I was stupid to think that I would be able to slimy crawl out through the duct and escape into freedom. Once again I felt like crying... But I bottled it back up inside. I crawled all the way back and crept up back to the grate to the other room with the caged ponies in it. I poked my head out and one of them noticed me. The next thing I knew they were all staring at me now. They seemed disappointed. They probably knew it didn't work but they asked questions anyway.

" why haven't you left... Quickly get going." Said shockwave.

" I can't... The only way out is blocked by a large spinning fan... There no way I can stop it." I said.

" oh... I'm sorry..." Said sapphron.

" it's alright. It want to help with your plan."

" I can't think of anything you could do right now in your position... Just go and sit tight... We can keep in touch." Said screensaver.

" alright... I hope you guys have good luck..." I said solemnly. I crawled back through the duct and slowly crawled back into my room. I had the incredible overwhelming feeling that somepony was right behind me, but nopony was there. The room hasn't changed a bit. I crawled out and used my magic to place the grate back on the wall and pull the table back over to where it was before. I levitated the food off the bed and placed it on the table, so now the room looks exactly the same. There is still the fact of the missing bolts in the vent shaft... But it's too hard to notice.

I sat down on the bed and let out a deep sigh. I looked over at the table and saw the lukewarm food. It had been sitting there for at least half an hour. I was all dusty and dirty... But I shook myself off and seemed the same as before. I looked back to the food and for some reason I was ridiculously hungry. I started snarling down the food in a messy and very ill fashioned manner. Once all the food was gone I drank down the orange juice and placed the dirty dishes back on the table.

I fell back in the bed and started feeling overly tired. I laid down and just let my body sink into the soft bed until the covers were pressed up against my sides and I was in a pony shaped debt in the bed. This was more comfortable than my bed at home. I started thinking of ways to help the others and get out of here. I couldn't help but think that if I was better at magic like twilight I could get out of here in a snap. If she was in here she would have teleported away at the first sign of freedom... She would have been able to get out in ten seconds flat. If I do ever get out of here... No... WHEN I get out of here, I'm going straight to her and I'm going to train nonstop until I'm just as good at magic as she is... Then this kind of shit won't happen to me again.

I started fading away and falling asleep. I couldn't shake the sight of that one vent shaft with the light at the end of the tunnel. I also kept seeing the spinning span blocking my way... Taunting me. I finally got a taste of freedom today and having it taken away from me only makes me more furious and eager. I know that I can be patient... But this is something else. I'm going to get put of here. But I still have lots of questions that need to be answered. It seems though that the only way out of here so far is to just do the tests like they said... But I don't want them to whips my memory. I want to tell other ponies about this... They need to know.

It wasn't long after that I had fallen asleep now. I let my eyes stay closed and lightly breathed through my nose every time my body needed oxygen. The warm air laid over me like a blanket and the bed bellow me felt like a cloud. I was sleeping with a a lot of stuff on my mind. But somehow this time I was able to sleep with more comfort. I was able to sleep in peace, for the most part. I had a dream about being back in ponyville with my friends and going to work every day and seeing lots of happy and smiling faces. I miss my old life...

I just want to get out of here...

-Authors Note: alright... so if you haven't already figured it out i'm going for a weird combination of portal and MLP... but its mostly MLP so i haven't put it as a cross-post-thing-whatever. unfortunately **Legendary Brony**still doesn't want the story which is disappointing... so you going to start seeing my own original creative side start to show... but out of respect im going to keep the main details and story in tact. and on a plus side, the original story didn't call for much blood, sex, and violence... that's going to change. right now we are in an almost safe environment... but that's going to continually degrade as the story goes on until the place becomes an absolute pit of despair... like a physical manifestation of hell. so shits going to go up in flames very soon. i am also going to be posting this story irregularly. but my other story Reborn is going to be posted every Friday... that's going to be a regular thing. so that's it... stay safe, stay sober, and stay shady.- End of Note-


	4. Chapter 4: Love In A Bird Cage

**-WARNING-**

**the following chapter contains explicit material for adult viewers. If you do not with to see such things then immediately locate the closest source of bleach and apply it generously to your eyes.**

**...**

**if not... Then read on.**

**one more thing before the chapter begins... I would appreciate it if you would give a moment of silence for everybody who was injured, scared, or killed in the Boston marathon bombing. This is a true tragedy and my heart does out to everyone who was hurt by this terrible event.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**thank you.**

*****KKKZZZZZ* the sound of a loudspeaker screeching to life was the first thing that I heard which had woken me up.

" dear miss Colgate and mr. Firewall, in light of yesterday's events we require time to prepare the testing facility, and to also repair the workers morale which you have done an impressive job of destroying with your display of... Aggression, so there will be no testing today... That is all." I recognize that voice anywhere. It was steel... The intercom soon fell silent and crackled one last time before going completely silent. My eyes were half open and I couldn't really get a hold of myself.

I soon started to pull myself awake and fully began to feel and see everything around me. I could feel the soft and warm bed underneath me and the warm yet slightly cool air in the room that was kept at a perfect temperature. As I slowly opened my eyes I noticed the pure white ceiling along with the walls. The room was still well lit and it was rather silent as well. The only thing I could hear was a slow breathing that wasn't my own. It was sort of heavy. I picked my head up and looked over to see fire wall... Staring at me, and blushing. He was just sitting over on his bed. He looked nervous to see me too.

It only just hit me when I realized that I'm now just laying on my back with my legs spread wide open giving him a full view of my private parts. Knowing this I soon started blushing and quickly flicked my tail over my privates and curled up to take away the view. He soon snapped out of it and blushed even more. There was an awkward silence for only a short while before he had started stammering embarrassingly.

" oh... I'm... Uh... Uhm... I'm sorry... I didn't mean... Uh..." He said stammering. I had already pulled the covers over myself feeling more exposed than ever before. " I was just... I'm so sorry... I just woke up... And you were just laying there... I-I-I couldn't help... I'm sorry."

" uhh... Uhm..." I started stammering too and couldn't think of anything to say. The next thing I knew I was blushing furiously and staring at him. I looked down and my eyes shrunk inside my head and I felt even more embarrassed than before. He too was sitting in an exposed way and he was already spotting a rock hard bonner. I couldn't help but look away from his throbbing cock. It was huge... Bigger than I've ever seen at least. I couldn't help but feel aroused as well... Now I was stuck in his position. It didn't take him long to notice and immediately start blushing even more as well and then pull the sheets over himself.

" oh god..." He said freaking out as he pulled the sheets over his large throbbing member. We both stared at each other embarrassingly. I'm not sure about him... But I couldn't help but feel slightly turned on at the moment. Oh god what am I thinking... I barely know this stallion... But... I... Feel trapped and afraid... I feel... Like I need to be with somepony. We both just sat there in awkward silence. I couldn't shake the thought of firewalls huge throbbing member... It kept passing through my mind.

I was going to speak up and actually say something when suddenly the ground started to shake violently and I fell forward out of the bed. I ended up rolling forward and landed on my back and hit my head on the floor. The way I had fallen I had ended up flashing firewall again. The room started shaking again and suddenly the intercom started crackling to life.

" do not be alarmed by the quaking... We are struggling with some magical instabilities in the facility... We will be experiencing some major tremors for a short while... Please brace yourselves for the experience and remain calm...n stay away from fragile items and grab something solid..." Instead of steel it was a female voice this time... It almost sounded robotic and metallic. The ground still continued to rumble lightly with a light bump every few seconds. " the tremors will begin their worst rounds in T minus five...four...three...two..." And right on queue there was a large bump that sent me right up into the air I floated for a second and then hit the ground.

Another bump and everything started shaking around. I hit my head on the floor... The bed...even the ceiling once. After that I fell again and hit my head even harder on the floor. I shouted out in pain and tried to cuddle up into a ball and keep myself covered by I was feeling weak and scared. At one point I ended up ramming right into fire wall. We collided mid air and both fell to the ground... And luckily everything seemed to stop shaking. I was in a lot of pain... I'm sure that I was bleeding from the skull. Fire wall had fallen right on top of me. And worst of all his crotch had fallen right on my face. Her was still fully erect too and his cock laid right across my face... Which was freaking me out.

" oh... Oh god...aaaahhhh... Fire... Fire get off of me... Please get off... FIRE!" I shouted. I shoved him but he didn't respond. From what I could see his eyes were closed and he was drooling. I started getting scared, but I could feel his heartbeat and his chest was pushing against me every time he took a breath... So he was alive... But I'm in a very awkward position. I tried to push him off of me... But I was tired, dazed...And he was very heavy. I tried wriggling out but I couldn't move anywhere. I managed to move upward and get my head out from under him. But now I was stuck in a very awkward and embarrassing. Sexual position with him. I honestly can't believe this is happening right now.

I tried calming down and started taking deep breaths. I thought for a second and figured I could use my magic. I concentrated for a second... Then another. I found it impossible to focus any sort of magic top use. It was like I wasn't even a unicorn anymore. no matter how much I though and concentrated I could pull myself to even make a spark... Like a little filly with no magical ability. I tried struggling even more and trying to break free but nothing seemed to be working despite my efforts. I grunted and strained trying to pull myself free or get out from under him... But I felt so weak and useless... I never was a very strong mare after all... And I was trapped in this awkward position.

" please brace for the aftershock." Said the same mares voice over the intercom. That one phrase struck fear into my heart as the ground started to rumble again. Soon there was a large thud and me and firewall were thrown off each other. I hit the ground and let out a cough as the breath was knocked out of me. I felt scared again...I don't understand what's going on... I've never been in an earthquake like this before... I haven't been in an earthquake, period. There was another thud and I felt like if I hit the ground one more time I would probably snap ,y neck and die. But then suddenly something hit me and wrapped itself around me. It... It was fire wall. He was gripping me tightly just before we fell and hit the ground. He covered me with his hooves and held me tight.

Once we hit the ground he let out a fierce grunt of pain as he hit the floor on his side. I grunted too from the force but having him hold me was definitely softening the blow. We bounced and trembled around and he held onto me. We ended up crashing into the table at some point and to be honest I drew the sort end of the stick with that one. We had turned so that the one part of me that isn't covered by him was facing the table... Which was my face. We smashed into the coffee table but it didn't break. My face hit the table and we ricocheted off it and hit the floor again. At one point we landed on a bed. I was under him and fire wall crushed me from above. Without thinking he quickly let go of me and reached out to the four corners of the bed and held on tight to either side like a pony tarp. The trembling continued and he held me down as best as he could...but thankfully it finally stopped and firewall let go of the bed posts.

We laid there silently in the wake of a terrible ordeal. I felt stronger again... Like I could finally use my magic. Firewall rolled off me and fell to the other side of the bed breathing fiercely. He laid down on his back panting heavily, I can't really blame him after all of that. I couldn't help but do the same thing, but instead of rolling onto my back I rolled over onto him. I laid lazily across his chest and let my body rise up and down as he gasped for air and breathed heavily.

"F-fire?" I sputtered looking over to him. He was gritting his teeth like he was in pain... He probably was. " are you alright?"

"Hnng..." He sputtered still gritting his teeth. "N-no... Ghaa...my chest... Please, get off my chest." He said.

" oh..." I said surprisingly getting off of him. I wasn't hurting as much as he was. " here... Let me help." I said worryingly. I tried once again to focus and pull energy upward towards my horn... And it was working. My horn began to glow a faint mint green and I lowered it down to fire wall. As my horn lightly touched the center of his chest his body soon began to wash over with a mint green aura. He stared at his chest with wide eyes until the soothing feeling hit him and he let out a large sight and let his head fall backwards. He let out a soothing moan and managed to make a small grin. I smiled too as I could feel his wounds healing right in front of me. Soon once there was nothing left to heal, the mint green glow began to fade and I pulled my horn away from him. I started feeling tired now and collapsed back on his chest breathing heavily.

" t-thank you..." He said looking down at me. " are...are you feeling alright too?" He asked.

" no... Not really... But I'll be fine... Nothing's broken... I think." I smiled at him. Suddenly a chill ran down my back and I was shivering. Before I knew, it was freezing cold. I hadn't noticed, but as I began to calm down and my heart rate lowered the room became colder.

" attention all patients and employees... Because of the magical imbalance, the tremors have damaged the vital heating systems... We will have them up before the end of the day... We apologize for the inconvenience."

" oh great..." I said shivering and cuddling up for warmth.

" here..." Said fire wall as he grabbed the blankets of the bed we were on and pulled them over us. They did do a good job of keeping us warm. I cuddled up with fire wall and smiled. I rested my head on his chest and I could hear and feel his heart beat against the side of my head. I flipped over to look at him in the eye and get a glimpse of his perfectly white smile. I could feel his warm and muscular body brushing up against my own. My smile faded into a look of interest and I got lost in his eyes. I could feel something welling up inside of me. And I suddenly found myself leaning in closer to him. Before I knew it, I planted a deep kiss right on his lips and pulled myself up to his level and held his head in place so I can hold the kiss for as long as I possibly could... And I regret nothing.

He seemed shocked at first... But then he became more aggressive. He blabbed me and flipped me over passionately. I wanted to pull away but he held me there and we never broke our kiss. He didn't hold me tightly... But simply held me gently. I didn't feel scared with him... And I wanted to be with him right now... It's the only thing I want most in the world right now... Is to be with somepony. He started shifting in place and I spread my legs out for him giving him a clear view of my sopping wet pussy. His cock was already hard and resting gently on my stomach and covering my pussy. Fire wall broke away from our passionate kiss and looked me right in the eyes. I looked back at him with a worried but comfortable stare.

" are you sure you want this?" He asked growing closer to me.

" yes... Please..." I said. I gap brought my hooves up and wrapped them around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He placed his hooves on the bed beside me to get a good grip and pulled his hips back. He lined up the tip of his cock with the opening to my pussy. I hit my lips as he slowly started to push the length of his cock between my lower lips. He was huge. I could feel every inch on him slowly sliding past my inner walls. He seemed to fit perfectly into me and I let out a quick gasp. I leaned back into fire and placed another deep kiss on his lips and pulled his head back as he embraced me.

It felt like forever until I felt him finally stop pushing his cock into my pussy. I pulled my hooves back and placed the,nip against his large chest. He pulled his hips back and them slowly slid back into place. He began bucking with a very smooth and very soothing pace. I felt a wave of please wash over my body with every inch of him that move din and out of my body. It felt amazing... It had been too long since I've had sex before. I couldn't help but let out large gasps into fire walls mouth as we kept a sloppy and very dirty kiss. It went from passion to a very lustful kiss.

Our tongues entertained and twisted around like a knot. I held onto his tongue with my own and I was breathing very heavily now. You could see my breath in the cold cold room. I could feel his breath as it blew into my face and passed over me. I noticed as he began to start picking up the pace and I could feel his wet member quickly passing in and out of my lower walls. There was a stream of saliva connecting the both of our mouths. Soon though he pulled away from me and repositioned himself on the bed to start bucking even harder and faster than before. He started to grunt and moan as he soon sped up and his cock moved in and out of me at incredible speeds.

I couldn't help but let my tongue roll out the side of my mouth and let my head lay fully down on the pillow. My eyes began to roll back into my head as wave after wave of unimaginable please lapsed over my body. I let out a soft but consistent moan that filled the room along with the rocking of the bed. Beads of sweat fell off of firewall and dripped onto me only to get mixed up with my own sweat. I felt a great pressure well up inside me and I let out a very shrill moan as I climaxed and sputtered juices all over fire walls cock and the sheets down below. In that one wave of please my entire body failed and I was unable to keep my hooves up against firewalls chest and they fell down to the side.

I was completely elated and in a world of pleasure. I was now just putty in fire walls hooves. He could do whatever he wants with me, and I couldn't fight back... But I wouldn't mind. With my hooves no longer pushing on his chest he felt that he was in full control now and readjusted one more time. He then began to thrust himself into me even faster than before. I felt the afterglow start to fade from before and only to be replaced by more pleasure. Every time he thrust into me was better than the last. It must not have been long... But it felt like forever with him. He just kept pushing and pushing.

" oh... G-god y-y-y-yes..." I stuttered as more and more please. The shear amount of please passing over me started to make me become more lustfull and I became even more greedy... I wanted all of him in me. " oh god yes... Don't stop... Don't stop... I want you to fill me to the brim... I want all of your steaming hot cum inside of me." I shouted at firewall as my head bobbed back and forth from the force of his continuous thrusting. Those weren't exactly words I had ever really used before. I felt so elated and I could feel myself suiting to burst again as he pushing himself in and out of me. With every passing second I could feel the pleasure building up inside of me and growing stronger.

" I'm close..." He said gritting his teeth and sweating. It wasn't long after he said that, that I burst myself. I let out a shrill moan again like before and I felt even more of my energy being drained out of me and I just collapsed again. My eyes rolled further back into my head and a dumb smile spread over my face. I felt his pattern picking up even faster now. He was grunting and moaning and immediately I could feel even more waves of pleasure passing over me. They were stronger than before. And soon enough he let out a deep groan and thrust every inch of himself into me as I felt my insides warm up. He shot his hot gooey cum straight into me and covered every inch on my insides with it. I felt it cover the lining of my uterus and my lower walls. It started leaking out in waves and it felt like boiling water...but it was amazing.

I... I couldn't move a single bit. I was done... But he wasn't. It wasn't too long before he flipped himself around and stuck his still large member right into my face. It stared at me and begged for me to just fool around with it. I couldn't say no... So without hesitation and any real thought I grabbed his still cum-soaked cock and started licking around it cleaning off all the cum. He flipped us over so I was on top and that he wasn't crushing me anymore. I felt a warm and soft feeling against my pussy which made me shiver and I looked back to see fire wall enjoying himself and digging right into my pussy. His young was rough and glided past my folds and openings gracefully. I turned back and stuck the tip of his cock into my mouth and started licking around the tip for a while... Getting a good taste for it.

As firewalls tongue washed over and passed through the walls and folds of my pussy I began to push the length of his cock further and further down my throat. Once it was a good distance into my mouth a flicked the tip to with my tongue and sucked on it as gently as I could. I bobbed my head up and down and let my lips gently caress his long, hard, shaft. I circled my tongue around the tip of his cock and his shaft and often returned to the soft underside of his shaft and massaged that with my tongue. His tongue kept busy as well as it had moved back my folds and poked through back into my pussy now and started skimming along the inner walls. I let out an elated sigh and continued to have away at his delicious cock.

" mmm..." Said firewall pulling his tongue out of my pussy. " you taste so sweet... It only makes sense somepony should taste as sweet as they actually are." That made me smile a bit that even during sex he can be such and gentleman. " oh god, I'm close again." He said. He started breathing heavily but kept passing his tongue over my pussy vigorously. Soon his tongue hit my clit and I shivered from the pleasure. He took this as a sure sign he found the sweet spot and didn't let up from that spot. He whirled his tongue around my pick little bulb and even went so far as to suck on it a little. It wasn't too long before I let out a moan which was only muffled form the huge cock in my mouth. I burst and sprayed my juices all over firewalls face. It wasn't long until I felt something warm enter my mouth other than his cock. Soon my mouth was almost fit to burst with firewalls cum. I tried to savor it but gulped it down as fast as I could, I didn't want to miss a single drop of it.

Soon he was completely depleted after pumping what felt like a gallon of cum right down my throat. I still had quite a bit stuck in every inch of my mouth that I didn't want to go away. I slowly pulled my head away from his massive shaft and his cock popped out and I caught it with my hoof. There was still cum all along the sides and dribbling down his shaft from some of the cum that I couldn't gulp down. I ran my tongue along his shaft and cleaned it up neatly before it fell limp in my hands and slowly started to recede. I smiled and my head fell down on his lower stomach area. I could only muster up enough energy to roll off to the side and lay wide open. I had cum smeared all over my face and it coated the lining of my mouth, I couldn't shake the taste, not that I wanted to though.

Firewall was breathing deeply and his eyes were closed. I had no clue what time it was... And there was no way of telling. It could be the middle of the day and I wouldn't know. I started to close my eyes too but the room was cold and I began to shiver. My shivering must have grabbed firewalls attention and he smiled. He took hold of my flank and pulled me onto my side and he smiled.

" still cold huh?" He said. He spread my legs wide open and planted his face between them and stuck his snout right back in my pussy. I shivered, not form the cold but the pleasure. He started to lap away slowly once more and he looked up with his face smeared with my juices and said. " I'll keep you warm." He continued to lap away at my clit again and again. The pleasure was unimaginable. It couldn't do anything to fight back and I don't mind. He worked his tongue around like magic passing over my sweet spot constantly as well as working through the folds. I let out a few cute squeaks every now and then and I would let out an orgasmic wail every time I climaxed and my juices burst out from my clit.

I was on the near brink of consciousness. The only thing keeping me awake was the pleasure. My body wasn't going to let me pass out and miss out on all of this wonderful sensation. I was in perfect ecstasy. Everything around me seemed to fade into darkness and the only thing I knew was pleasure... Like a dream. I didn't have time to see, hear, or feel anything else but the pleasure massing over my body.i let out a shrill cry one last time as I burst my juices everywhere. Suddenly the pleasure stopped, it was both disappointing and relieving. I could feel myself now fading off into darkness until a large wave of pleasure shocked me to life and I spiked to life just to see what it was. I looked down and firewall had mounted me again and stuck his large throbbing cock back inside of me.

It wasn't long until he began thrusting himself in and out of me forcing even more, stronger waves of pleasure to wash over me. He pushed in and out for what seemed like forever. And I came and nearly faded away almost every second. My eyes were in the back of my head, dilated and as large as dinner plates. My tongue rolled out the side of my mouth and rested on the pillow making a nice pool of Silvia. I had a dumb smile spread across my face and saliva just pooled inside of my open mouth. Was on the very line on consciousness not able to fall to sleep because f the pleasure... But it was sensational. It was the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced.

It felt like eternity, but the one sound that I managed to grab hold of was a buckling moan from firewall. Not long after a massive wave of pleasure washed over me and I just gurgled a little with all the saliva in my mouth. I managed to swallow down the saliva so I could speak. I tried to talk but the warm and gooey cum running through my pussy t the elated state I was in was so overwhelming I couldn't fit in enough words to say how I truly felt.

" oh... God... Yes... Fuck me." I said. That took a lot of energy but it was replied with a positive response as firewall never gave up his sexual onslaught and even after blowing his load in me continued to thrust his massive cock in and out of me at great speeds. I let out an elated howl and blew my load as well almost completely passing out from the pleasure. Firewall grit his teeth and there was a puddle of cum leaking out from between his cock and my pussy. It was like a white river of cum... These sheets are going to be ruined forever.

" hnng... Oh fuck... My god Colgate..." Said firewall gritting his teeth and holding onto me as he slammed his cock in between my legs faster and faster, over and over again. I let out another shrill moan and burst yet again. I've completely lost count of how many times I've came. His thrusts soon became stronger and stronger as the minutes passed by and I came time after time. It wasn't too long, when I thought that it had been hours... He finally came again. He let out a moan and pushed his cock deep into my pussy and filled it up with his juices. He was breathing heavily and I could feel his breath passing by my face. He slowly slid his cock out of my pussy which gave me only one last wave of pleasure before it was finally done. Firewall fell beside me, completely wasted and drained of energy... In more ways than one.

Finally with no more pleasure I was free to collapse into utter darkness. As the last echoing ripples of pleasure washed around and bounced through my body my leg twitched and my eyes closed. The dumb smile on my face stayed for a short time before slowly fading. I no longer felt cold. I could feel a new warmth take hold of me as firewall had pulled the covers over us and had pulled me into a passionate hug and he held me tot as we both crept away into our darkest dreams. The only thing that followed us was our immense pleasure. Soon I was completely unaware of anything and had fallen into a deep sleep.

The deepest slumber I've ever fallen into...


End file.
